Demasiado tarde
by Narue Inverse
Summary: Erzsébet no podía sentirse más impotente en ese momento, al darse cuenta, demasiado tarde, de su error. Actualidad. Sobre la aprobación de la nueva Constitución en Hungría.


**Título: **Demasiado tarde.

**Palabras:** 676.

**Personajes:** Hungría. Mención de Francia y Alemania.

**Aclaraciones:** Contenido político actual http: / www. / Autoritarismo - en - Hungria - ante - la . html (unir espacios). Uso del nombre humano _Erzsébet_ para Hungría, porque me parece adecuado usar esa variante dado que es el personaje principal y porque me gusta.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DEMASIADO TARDE<em>**

Hungría cerró la puerta de su casa con excesiva fuerza, sobresaltando a algunas de las personas que allí trabajan. Son conocedoras del carácter de la nación, pero jamás la habían visto así: visiblemente alterada, respirando agitadamente y con sus hermosos ojos jade irradiando furia.

—… ¿Señorita Héderváry? –se atrevió a preguntar uno de los chicos más jóvenes del servicio.

— No quiero que nadie me moleste. Absolutamente nadie. ¿Entendido? –Hungría miró fijamente al muchacho, quien solamente atinó a afirmar con la cabeza, antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba.

La puerta de su despacho no fue cerrada con menos violencia que la principal, lo cual indicó a los trabajadores de la casa que podían dejar de contener la respiración e intercambiar miradas confusas.

Erzsébet se acercó a su escritorio, aún con la respiración agitada. Lo observó fijamente durante unos minutos antes de arramblar con todo lo que había encima con un rápido movimiento, expansión de las oleadas de ira que la carcomían por dentro. Los papeles, antes perfectamente ordenados en una pila, salieron disparados, cayendo en todas direcciones. La pluma que usaba para firmar los documentos también ha salido despedida, cayendo abierta en el suelo, iniciando un casi imperceptible pero constante goteo de tinta que nada le importa en ese momento.

Un portarretratos ha quedado sobre la pulida superficie del escritorio, y lo toma entre sus manos. Pero poco duró en éstas, pues al ver que se trataba de una foto de una de las primeras cumbres europeas, lo lanza con fuerza contra la pared.

— Desgraciados… -musitó, mirando con desprecio el marco roto.

¿Para qué volver a una de esas malditas reuniones que sólo sirven para que Alemania y Francia se afanen en el poder que tienen, en el control déspota que ejercen en la Unión Europea? Se los imagina claramente en lo más alto, riéndose de la desgracia ajena, viendo como países como ella se hundían como el _Costa Concordia_*.

Si fuesen otros… pero con ese par había compartido más penas que alegrías, riadas de sudor, sangre y lágrimas en más de una devastadora guerra. ¿Y ahora su Gobierno aprobaba un texto constitucional autoritario y desfasado y lo único que les preocupaba es que "no cumplía con el déficit"? No quedaba duda de cuáles eran sus prioridades.

Podían pudrirse en el infierno.

Hungría quiere gritar, quiere hacer algo, lo que sea… pero tan sólo es capaz de llevarse las manos a la cabeza y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sin querer escuchar las voces en su cabeza, las de miles de personas descontentas con su Gobierno, su nueva Constitución… con ella, al fin y al cabo.

Porque, aunque quiera culpar a Francia y Alemania de todo aquello, nadie tiene más culpa que ella misma.

Pero, ¿qué podría haber hecho? Erzsébet veía cómo entraba en decadencia sin poder evitarlo. Los tiempos de convulsas guerras habían acabado aparentemente en Europa, y ella era incapaz de seguir el nuevo ritmo de los que una vez anduvieron junto a ella. Y cuando eso ocurre, eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Porque una nación que una vez fue importante y poderosa, no puede olvidarlo, no quiere dejar escapar esos recuerdos y esa ilusión de recuperar su antigua gloria. Pueden preguntarle a España, Francia, Reino Unido o Alemania; si alguno lo niega, miente como un bellaco.

Cuando su primer ministro le enseñó el borrador de la futura carta magna, no pudo mostrarse más indignada. ¿Abaratamiento de despidos? ¿Denegación del derecho a huelga? ¡Aquello era una afrenta para todos los húngaros trabajadores! Y eso sin contar con el ataque directo a gitanos, judíos y homosexuales. ¿Cuándo habían retrocedido cien años en el tiempo y no se había enterado?

A ella no le importaba la etnia, religión o sexualidad de cualquiera de sus habitantes, era precisamente esa diversidad lo que los hacía tan únicos. Esa Constitución podía mentar a Dios las veces que quisiera o adornarse con falsas esperanzas de gloria, seguiría siendo algo inaceptable.

Desgraciadamente, Hungría se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que le había dado el poder a la persona equivocada.

Y su gente, también.

* * *

><p>*A estas alturas, creo que más o menos todo el mundo sabrá del reciente hundimiento del Transanlántico <em>Costa Concordia<em> y la deplorable actitud de su capitán. No es más que una comparación sin ánimo de ofender, pero creo que adecuada.

Normalmente intento ser optimista en estos casos, pero dada la situación... Realmente quiero creer que el pueblo húngaro no permitirá esto y que esta actitud no se extenderá a más países. Un saludo a todos.


End file.
